Je suis revenu
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Après une absence d'1 mois Hiei reviens ds le nigenkaï pour avouer ses sentiments à un certain roux. Résumer ressemblant à rien mais on ne peut pas tous être doué mdr. Hiei Kurama j'espère que ça vous plaira.


Blabla de l'auteur : Coucou les amis c'est encore moi Lola qui vous amène un OS sur mon manga et mes persos préférés

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Coucou les amis c'est encore moi Lola qui vous amène un OS sur mon manga et mes persos préférés. Je le souligne les persos sont pas à moi (**Hiei** : manquerais plus que sa ! **Kurama** : Hiei ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça. **Lola** : En même temps tu l'as bien éduqué il ne faut jamais mentir sur ce qui est vrai. N'est-ce pas Lune ?) Bonne lecture et merci pour ceux qui ont lu « Le nouvel élève » et qui ont laisser des reviews. Pour les couples : Hiei/Kurama donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Je suis revenu !**

Kurama faisait son cours d'histoire à des élèves, de 4ème quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez sur Yusuke Urameshi. Il lui demanda la raison de son retard, et le brun répondit qu'il était aux toilettes. Kurama soupira puis s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans la classe et aller s'asseoir. Il continua son cours, et quand la sonnerie retentit il rappela à ses élèves d'apprendre leur leçon car il allait faire un contrôle d'ici peu. Le roux rangea ses affaires puis sortit de la salle qu'il ferma à clef. C'était la fin de la journée et donc Kurama rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin il rencontra une jeune fille qu'il reconnut aussitôt :

-Bonjour Keiko.

La jeune fille se retourna.

-Oh ! Bonjour Suitchi.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Pas trop mal. J'ai la nette impression que Yusuke me cache des choses mais sinon ça va. Et toi tous va bien ?

-Je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Tout va bien.

-Et pour ce qui est de Hiei ?

-Pas de nouvelle. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va bien lui aussi.

-- --

_Encore une fois je suis en retard pour venir te chercher à ton travail. Enfin non je ne suis pas en retard mais je n'arrive pas à descendre de ma branche où je suis depuis ce matin. Je te vois repartir avec Keiko Yukimura la petite amie d'Urameshi. Je n'ose pas vous déranger mais je te suis d'arbre en arbre jusqu'au grand chêne qu'il y a en face de ta chambre. Keiko t'a dit au revoir une rue avant la tienne, et je te vois jeter un regard en arrière pour savoir si je suis là ou pas. Tu rentres chez toi et monte dans ta chambre. Tu te mets à ton bureau et commence à écrire. Je décide enfin à agir._

_-- --_

_Nous continuons de discuter de tout et rien puis plus loin Keiko me dit au revoir et rentre chez elle. Je continu donc seul le chemin jusque chez moi. Avant d'entrer je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi__au cas où il serait là. Mais il n'y a personne. Je rentre et me dirige jusque ma chambre où je commence à écrire mon cours pour demain. Soudain, un caillou__arrive sur ma fenêtre. J'ouvre cette dernière et regarde en bas. Bizarre il n'y a personne. Bon je laisse ouvert et part remplir ma bouteille d'eau pour mes plantes. _

-- --

_Ça y est j'ai seulement eu besoin d'un caillou pour attirer son attention. _(**Lola : **Non mais enfin Hiei on ne jette pas des cailloux aux fenêtres ce n'est pas bien ! Kurama tu ne lui as pas dis ? **Kurama :** Si mais il continue toujours. **Hiei : **je fais ce que je veux ! **Kurama et Lola : **pff (juste Lola) Et toi Lune qu'en penses tu ? **Lune** : j'en pense qu'il faut le dresser.) _Mais quand il ouvre la fenêtre il regarde en bas. Mais comme il n'y a personne il s'en va. Je commence à m'approcher, quand je le vois quitter la pièce. Mais où va-t-il ? Bon je rentre quand même et m'installe dans un coin sombre. Il revient, arrose ses plantes et repart. Il fait ça 3 à 4 fois avant de revenir à son bureau. Il ne m'a pas vu ou quoi ? Soudain il relève la tête._ (**Lola : **Il n'y a pas trop de « mais » dans la pensée ?)

-- --

_Une fois mes plantes arrosées, je retourne à mon bureau. D'un coup je lève les yeux. Pourquoi il y a l'odeur du sang dans ma chambre ? Je regarde partout puis tombe sur deux rubis qui me regarde intensément. _

-Hiei ?

-Enfin ! Pas trop tôt !

_J'abandonne mon travail, et me dirige vers lui. _

-Hiei tu es blessé ? Laisse moi te soigner. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

-Je vais bien.

-Mais où es-tu blessé ? Je ne vois rien.

-Je ne suis pas blessé !

-Mais tu as l'odeur du sang.

-Normal ! J'ai buté deux youkais qui voulaient se mesurer à moi.

-D'accord. Ca fais longtemps que tu est la ? Je veux dire dans le Ningenkaï ?

-Trois jours.

-Tu as faim ?

Il acquiesce et Kurama lui sourit avant de descendre dans la cuisine suivit par Hiei. Pendant que le roux lui prépare des boulettes de riz le petit démon s'installe tranquillement sur une chaise. Au bout d'à peut près un quart d'heure, Kurama lui sert son repas. Hiei mange avec appétit, et en voyant la scène le roux a un petit sourire.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. Dit soudain Kurama.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hiei surpris.

-Parce que tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

-Ah bon ?

-Pourquoi serais-je revenu sinon ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis revenu... Pour toi. Dit soudainement Hiei

-Pour... Moi ?

-Oui je me suis aperçu que je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi ! Tu hantes mes jours, mes nuits, mes pensées, tes yeux, ton sourire, tout en toi me rend fou, dès que je te vois, mon coeur bat la chamade, tes lèvres m'attirent, ton parfum m'apaise, et ta présence me rassure. En fait, si je te dis tout ça c'est parce que je t'aime Kitsu.

-Wow Hiei je... Ne sais pas quoi dire

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Si ! Si, c'est juste que... Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration. Hiei moi aussi je t'aime.

Le brun baissa la tête, peu convaincu. Kurama s'avança, lui releva le menton et déposa un doux baiser. Ce dernier devint plus passionné et les caresses arrivèrent juste après. Quand le joli couple se sépara pour reprendre leur souffle, le roux entraîna son amant dans la chambre et s'arrêta près du lit. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement et quand ils furent tous deux nus quelqu'un sonna. Hiei fit signe à Kurama comme quoi il allait ouvrir, et attrapant son grand manteau il alla à l'entrée. Il regarda à l'oeil de la porte et revint dans la chambre. Son Kitsu avait revêtu son pantalon et le regardait surpris.

-Témoins de Jéhovah. Dit-il

-Hiei, il faut leur ouvrir. Rigola le roux

-Pas envie.

Kurama commença à vouloir aller leur ouvrir quand un bras le retint.

-Hiei ça ne se fait pas de laisser quelqu'un à la porte.

-Ils croiront qu'il n'y a personne.

-Hiei...

-S'il te plaît Kitsu ils sont plus là de toute manière.

Kurama soupira et le regarda avant de retourner le voir convaincu.

-Je cède.

-Il était temps. Dit le petit démon en souriant.

Ils reprirent là ou ils s'étaient arrêtés, Kurama allongea tendrement son amant sur le lit et commença de douces, longues, et tendres caresses. Ils furent interrompus par un autre coup de sonnette. Hiei râla et commença à aller à l'entrée quand il entendit :

-Hiei cette fois-ci je viens avec toi et on ouvre.

-Hun

Ils descendirent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Yusuke était sur le seuil tenant Keiko dans les bras. Kurama ouvrit la porte et le questionna :

-Yusuke ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas elle se plaignait que ses contractions devenaient plus fréquentes ce matin. Elle m'a annoncé que ça durait depuis deux jours et hier soir elle n'a pas réussi à dormir.

-Bon calme toi je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il examina la jeune fille et annonça au bout d'une minute après :

-Yusuke tu aurais mieux fais de l'emmener à l'hôpital, Keiko est entrain d'accoucher.

-On n'a qu'à l'emmener c'est pas un problème si ? Demanda Hiei.

-Si car maintenant c'est trop tard il faut terminer le travail.

-Quoi il a déjà commencé ? Demanda Yusuke.

-Oui. Hiei peux-tu aller me chercher une bassine d'eau, des serviettes et une paire de ciseaux s'il te plaît ? Quant à toi Yusuke, essaie de réveiller Keiko.

-Ok. Dirent les deux personnes.

La jeune fille se réveilla peu de temps après, et suivit les ordres que Kurama lui donnait. Hiei, pendant ce temps, avait ramené tout ce que le roux lui avait demandé et maintenant, regardait ce que son amant faisait. Au bout d'une longue demie heure de douleur pour la jeune fille, l'enfant sortit. Avec les ciseaux, Kurama coupa le cordon. Il demanda à Hiei s'il pouvait le laver, ce que le brun fit sans poser de questions. Puis, l'enroulant dans une serviette, Kurama prit la petite fille et la donna à sa mère. Les nouveaux parents l'appelèrent Mairy et remercièrent Kurama et Hiei pour leur aide.

Yusuke voulut nettoyer le sol, mais Kurama l'arrêta :

-Non laisse, je vais le faire. Emmène Keiko à l'hôpital pour la faire examiner elle et la petite.

Ils s'exécutèrent, et avant de partir, remercièrent encore une fois le couple et sortirent. Pendant que Kurama les raccompagnai, à la porte, Hiei, lui, nettoyai le sol et rangeait le matériel. Le roux se retourna : tout le pseudo ménage était fait. Il sourit au brun qui était au milieu de la pièce entrain de s'essuyer les mains avec une serviette qu'il replia soigneusement avant de la poser sur la chaise. Kurama avança vers lui et en entourant la taille du brun de ses bras, il demanda :

-Hiei, que dirais-tu si on reprenait notre activité ?

-Ce serait une bonne idée je dirais. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Une fois nus, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et commencèrent des caresses passionnées. Kurama le prépara pour une pénétration difficile. Il introduisit ses doigts dans l'intimité de son petit ange qui gémit de plaisir. Le roux prit un temps fou à le préparer. En fait il s'amusa un peu, et quand il entendit le petit démon l'appeler, entre deux gémissements, il l'embrassa passionnément, retira ses doigts, et le pénétra doucement. Malgré ses précautions, et sa douceur, Hiei eut un cri de douleur, étouffé de leur baiser. Kurama se stoppa et s'excusa. Il laissa le temps à son ange de s'habituer à la douleur. Puis quand il jugea qu'il pouvait continuer, il recommença son avancée.

-Non... Kurama... Arrête... Aïe... S'il te plaît... Stop... Kitsu.

-Que se passe-t-il Hiei ? Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai mal. Tu me fais mal Kitsu

-Hiei je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas, pardonne moi. Je suis désolé.

-Ca va je te pardonne, mais attends encore un peu.

-D'accord.

Il attendit que son amant s'habitue à la douleur, et quand il lui fit comprendre, le roux fit ses mouvements doucement. Kurama n'osa pas aller trop vite, il regarda son ange et celui-ci le regarda et bougea pour accélérer le mouvement. Le roux comprit le message et reprit la cadence. Hiei ferma les yeux de plaisir et s'agrippa aux oreillers. Les gémissements de l'un provoquèrent l'hilarité de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent et dans un dernier coup de reins se séparèrent, reprirent leur souffle, et s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

**Fin**

Voila c'est fini, ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Dites-le moi s'il vous plaît ! ! !

Je remercie Lune d'être ma correctrice bise à toi.

**Hiei : **Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

**Kurama : **Stop Hiei, non ne fait pas ça arrête !

**LolaMalefoy pas terrifiée du tous : **ça y est le fauve est calmé ?

**Hiei : **Je vais te tuer

**Lola : **Au secours maman Haaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Ciao bye-bye n'oubliez pas de laisser votre commentaire !


End file.
